Défaut
by Cltho
Summary: Trowa a un grand défaut. Un défaut qu’il cache à tous. Mais qu’il va lui falloir révéler…  Et quand on aime une personne et qu’on veut se déclarer, ben c’est pas évident. 3x4


**Titre : **Défaut

**Auteur : **Clôtho

**Source : **Gundam Wing

**Couple : **3x4

**Genre : **One-shot, yaoi, humour, angst, romance

**Disclaimer: **Les persos sont très heureux de vous annoncer, que non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et que j'affabule donc largement sur leur compte. L'honneur est sauf.

**Petite Note : **Alors la continuation de ce délire n'était absolument pas prévue dans mon programme… Mais voilà, quelques images se sont greffées suite à certaines reviews, et me revoilà partie dans l'aventure de l'illusion ! Et j'ai encore démoli Heero… Même indirectement, le pauvre s'en prend plein la tête… C'était sensé être dans la même veine que le premier mais… moins d'humour et plus sérieux ! La fin rattrape tous les délires... lol

**Résumé :** Trowa a un grand défaut. Un défaut qu'il cache à tous. Mais qu'il va lui falloir révéler… Et quand on aime une personne et qu'on veut se déclarer, ben c'est pas évident. 3x4

**Défaut **

-Et voilà le repas principal, de la soupe aux vermicelles, on applaudit le sympathique cuisinier bien fort ! s'exclama Duo en portant la marmite jusqu'à la table.

-Tu pourrais avoir une pensée pour l'acheteur, sourit Quatre en tournant son regard vers Trowa.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, impertubable, attendant son tour pour remplir son assiette.

-Ah, les gars, vous n'êtes pas très enthousiastes ! Vous pourriez au moins me remercier ! bouda Duo.

-Pour avoir jeté le sachet dans de l'eau bouillante ? rétorqua Wufei avec un sourire ironique. Ca fait une semaine qu'on subit cette soupe infecte.

-Donc, comme le précisait Quatre précédemment, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai achetée, répondit aussi Duo, se déchargeant de toute responsabilité dans une grimace comique.

-Trowa, justifie-toi, plaisanta Quatre. Le budget alloué n'est-il pas suffisant pour varier les menus ?

-Serais-tu à ce point radin ? Ou conserverais-tu un pécule pour tes vieux jours ? enchaîna aussitôt Duo, les yeux pétillants.

-Ca suffit, intervint Heero brusquement. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits, vous n'avez qu'à vous charger des commissions vous-mêmes. Savoir ce que l'on mangera le lendemain n'est pas une de nos préoccupations majeures à ce que je sache. Il me semble que nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

Duo poussa un soupir croisant les bras.

-Oui oui, on est parfaitement au courant, marmonna t-il en réponse. Un peu de variété ne ferait pas de mal, c'est tout, ajouta t-il avant d'avaler une nouvelle cuillérée de soupe.

&&&&&&&&

Et ça avait été comme ça tout au long de cette longue guerre.

Quatre et Duo alimentaient les conversations tandis que Wufei s'y mêlait de bonne grâce, rentrant dans leur jeu. Heero, que ce bavardage agaçait, finissait par y mettre fin, soit d'un simple regard, soit en intervenant directement.

Et lui, lui au milieu de tout ça, il était toujours resté silencieux. Ne prenait jamais parti.

Au milieu de ces disputes, de ces provocations amusantes, il conservait le silence, le nez dans son assiette.

Il finissait toujours par prendre un livre et aller s'asseoir contre un mur pour le feuilleter. Contre un mur parce qu'il n'y avait pas de fauteuils dans une planque. Et parce que Trowa aimait bien étendre ses jambes devant lui.

Plongé dans son livre, il ne faisait alors plus attention aux autres.

C'était ce qui faisait dire à Quatre que son trait de caractère principal était son imperturbabilité.

Quel que soit le bruit, il ne semblait pas dérangé. Il ne s'énervait jamais, ne répondait pas aux provocations, les ignorait systématiquement.

C'était ce qui faisait dire à Wufei qu'il était efficace et qu'il était agréable d'être en sa compagnie.

C'était ce qui faisait taire Heero.

Et c'était ce qui faisait dire à Duo qu'il était le glaçon numéro deux du groupe.

Le glaçon.

Parce qu'il ne parlait pas. Juste pour ça.

Le glaçon numéro deux.

Parce qu'il y avait un premier.

Heero Yuy.

Trowa nourrissait des sentiments ambigus vis à vis de ce garçon.

Nerveux et aux tendances impulsives, le japonais s'était bâti un solide respect de la part de ses camarades comme de ses ennemis.

Trowa était toujours impressionné par son sérieux constant, sa manière de clore les problèmes qui se présentaient à lui, de la manière la plus efficace possible.

Heero était concentré sur ses objectifs, qui se résumaient à gagner cette guerre en obéissant à une stratégie bien précise, établie avec soin.

Il ne prenait la parole qu'assez rarement finalement.

Heero se taisait lorsqu'il était satisfait.

Heero se taisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait, lorsqu'il se battait, lorsqu'il était au milieu d'une classe un peu curieuse, lorsqu'il écoutait les autres, lorsqu'il était en présence de gens qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Mais Heero n'hésitait pas à envoyer promener ceux qui l'ennuyaient.

Et lorsqu'il était fatigué, il s'énervait plus facilement.

Heero avait aussi des réactions un peu trop professionnelles parfois.

Il comptait les vies humaines, évaluait le nombre de pertes autorisées, était prêt à abattre son coéquipier s'il le gênait ou entravait sa mission.

C'était ce qui lui avait valu son surnom de glaçon par Duo.

Il n'avait pas tort, Duo.

Heero était vraiment froid.

Froid comme la neige.

Froid comme la glace.

Et complètement insensible à ce froid qui l'entourait.

Complètement immunisé.

Il se moquait bien de l'amitié que les autres lui offraient et continuait sa route sans se soucier des conséquences qui pourraient s'abattre sur lui.

Alors Duo l'appelait l'iceberg, le pingouin, le mammouth, le glaçon.

Mais Trowa gardait juste le silence.

Il ne faisait rien de ce que faisait Heero, il ne pensait pas à sacrifier sa vie pour un ordre, il ne volait pas les pièces des gundams des autres pour son propre intérêt.

Et il avait eu droit au même surnom.

Et il passait pour le second.

Glaçon numéro deux.

Alors qu'il était l'aîné.

D'un an.

C'était vexant.

Alors Trowa admirait Heero pour ses capacités et son sérieux parfois extrême mais quand il entendait ce petit… ce tout petit deux…

Ca l'énervait.

Un simple deux.

Une assimilation entre les deux pilotes.

Un copié-coller par flemme de trouver un autre surnom.

Une différence qui n'était même pas remarquée.

Alors quoi ?

Heero se taisait souvent, comme lui, d'accord.

Heero était brun, comme lui, d'accord.

Et c'était tout ?

Ca suffisait pour dire « celui-là lui ressemble, appelons-le glaçon numéro deux » ?

Trowa s'était mis à éprouver une rancune tenace envers le japonais, lui reprochant son caractère.

Heero avait une forte personnalité.

Une personnalité qui faisait de l'ombre.

C'était à cause de ça que Trowa était ce petit numéro deux.

Il aurait été le premier, c'était l'aîné après tout, si Heero était plus discret.

Mais non.

Et les autres pilotes, aucun discernement.

Ils le prenaient pour une simple copie de Heero.

Une copie.

Un double.

Un jumeau.

Un numéro deux.

Mais Heero était unique. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de numéro deux.

Si seulement ce dernier point pouvait être gravé à jamais dans les mémoires collectives…

Parce que Trowa ne ressemblait pas du tout à Heero.

D'abord, il avait des sentiments et un cœur qui battait…

Jamais il n'aurait pu forger dans sa tête l'idée d'aller non pas délivrer un de ses camarades mais de le tuer sur place afin qu'il ne parle plus.

Non.

Trowa aimait bien les autres pilotes.

C'était juste qu'il ne le montrait pas.

Et puis ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Trowa qu'on vienne effectuer des réparations à sa place sur son gundam.

Non, c'était autant de travail rébarbatif à faire en moins.

Et tout ça parce que Heero ne l'acceptait pas, tout le monde en avait conclu qu'il pensait la même chose.

Du coup, personne ne venait l'aider à recharger les multiples canons du Heavyarms.

Il galérait tout seul.

Pourtant, il y avait de multiples éléments qui auraient du mettre la puce à l'oreille des autres pilotes.

Ils auraient du comprendre qu'il était différent d'Heero.

Après tout, il avait passé son temps à se balader avec un pull à col roulé à chaque fois que Heero mettait son débardeur vert.

Et alors que Heero adoptait la technique « cheveux en l'air », lui les pointait vers le bas.

Autant de petits signes remarquables pour des yeux aussi entraînés que le sont ceux des pilotes.

Mais non.

Rien.

Ca n'avait rien donné.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte des différences.

Il avait continué à être ce numéro deux détestable, cette ombre de Heero.

Une ombre.

Pas flatteur.

Il n'y avait que dans Rantanplan qu'elle avait le beau rôle, l'ombre. Et personne ne semblait avoir lu ce chef d'œuvre de la littérature.

Heero était ce numéro un indétrônable.

Heero qui faisait tout, toujours mieux, toujours plus fort, toujours plus haut.

Heero qui faisait tout mieux que lui.

Quand Trowa infiltrait une base pour obtenir des informations, Heero piratait la banque de données internationales de projets confidentiels de l'armée et finissait par faire sauter toutes les bases dont il avait pu repérer l'emplacement.

Quand Trowa était passé par toutes les procédures pour être choisi comme le nouveau pilote qui servirait aux tests des nouvelles machines d'Oz, Heero était monté directement dans les armures mobiles pour les tester et avait tiré sur toute la masse des soldats.

Et il avait obtenu le même résultat que lui. Il avait le droit de les piloter.

Trowa voulait le dépasser et il était extrêmement satisfait que du point de vue de la taille, c'était fait.

Mais on le considérait toujours comme une pâle copie du pilote 01.

Trowa soupirait derrière Heero, subissait le numéro deux et essayait toujours, vainement de se détacher de ce pilote trop imposant.

Il aurait pu le crier.

Il aurait pu le clamer bien fort, il aurait pu rire, plaisanter et leur faire remarquer tout ça.

Une simple phrase.

Un trait de plaisanterie.

Une reprise, une grimace, un regard un peu noir.

Mais voilà.

Trowa ne pouvait pas.

Parce que Trowa masquait un secret pénible.

Il était terriblement….

Terriblement…

Terriblement…

Timide.

Trowa faisait partie de ses garçons qui aiment la pointe de leurs chaussures et préfèrent garder le silence et passer pour un imbécile plutôt que de le prouver.

Trowa faisait partie des personnes qui regardent leur visage dans une glace en maudissant leur peau trop blanche.

Une peau qui rougit à la moindre contrariété, au moindre regard.

Trowa faisait partie de ses grands rêveurs, de ces fuyards un peu lâches qui oublient la réalité dans une pensée et s'échappent pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face.

On disait qu'il était imperturbable.

C'était totalement faux.

Trowa bafouillait, bégayait, toussait, se mordait les lèvres, se grattait l'extrémité du nez d'un air embarrassé.

Trowa se pinçait le bras, se mordait la langue, se tirait les cheveux.

Trowa était extrêmement timide.

Maladivement.

Un truc irrémédiable.

Mais Trowa était un bon comédien.

Alors Trowa jouait.

Il jouait des rôles, des personnages qu'il avait appris, copié, observé.

Des gens croisés au hasard qui avaient dit une phrase, fait un geste qu'il avait aimé. Une attitude.

Il avait pris à Heero cette habitude de s'adosser aux murs, bras croisés et tête baissée pour réfléchir.

A Duo cet air nonchalant.

A Wufei cette expression un peu pincée.

Alors quand on l'abordait, Trowa se composait ce personnage un peu étrange, ce puzzle récolté au fil des regards et répondait simplement, sans rougir ni baisser les yeux.

Il prenait différents rôles selon les circonstances.

Celui de Heero, conquérant des colonies. Ou alors celui de l'espion, comme dans les vieux films de James Bond.

Ainsi, Trowa arrivait toujours à exprimer son avis lors de crises.

Mais dès qu'il fallait parler un peu de lui…

Aborder des sujets personnels…

Donner son opinion…

… Prendre la parole devant ces quatre garçons était un vrai calvaire.

Un obstacle insurmontable.

Quand on venait lui parler, il s'enfermait aussitôt dans un mutisme qui passait pour de la franche mauvaise volonté voire du mépris.

Alors, oui, Trowa était de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il reprochait à Heero de lui voler sa place de numéro un.

Il n'en voulait pas du tout de cette place.

La place du leader.

La place en hauteur, surplombant toutes les autres.

Parce que ça l'arrangeait bien au fond, de se couler derrière le numéro un. Parce que c'était lui qui se prenait tous les regards, vers qui on se dirigeait quand ça n'allait pas.

Heero était un peu le père courage du groupe.

Une baisse de régime ?

Il remontait le tout rien que par sa présence.

Parce qu'il faisait peur. Comme un prof. Sauf qu'il vous poursuivait même en dehors des cours. Pour vérifier que tout est bien appris, bien reçu. Il faisait le même effet qu'une interro surprise.

Et Trowa s'en lavait les mains.

Il était tranquille comme ça.

Parce quelque part, s'il voulait se démarquer de Heero, il le prenait quand même pour modèle.

Heero osait.

Heero agissait et parlait avec les autres sans se soucier de ce qu'ils en penseraient.

La preuve en était ses baskets jaunes.

Elles étaient affreuses mais utiles.

Heero ne s'embarrassait pas avec les détails.

Trowa si.

Alors c'était bien mieux s'il était sous le feu de la rampe.

Trowa l'admirait assez pour ça d'ailleurs. Cette capacité à assumer ce rôle.

Heero jouait bien le rôle du héros.

Mais Trowa admirait chacun des pilotes à sa façon. Ils avaient tous… Tous quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir si… banal.

Inférieur.

Et tous avaient, plus ou moins, tenté de lui parler, fait un pas dans sa direction.

Mais quand on est timide…

Quand on est timide, ce genre de pas fait peur.

Trowa avait été imperturbable et silencieux.

La plupart des personnes ne vont pas spontanément parler aux autres. Et lorsqu'ils se mangent des murs, ils ne reviennent pas. Ils n'insistent pas.

C'était ce qui était arrivé à Trowa. Il avait été classé silencieux, Heero numéro deux, et basta.

Si Heero refusait un service, Trowa ferait de même.

C'était comme si les autres pilotes se disaient qu'il y avait une connexion entre Heero et lui et qu'ils dialoguaient par télépathie.

« Je les ai jetés, à ton tour ! »

« Oui, t'inquiète, je vais bien les recevoir »

Alors personne ne demandait de services à Trowa.

Personne ne lui demandait non plus de conseils.

Comme il avait été silencieux, comme il n'avait pas été capable de les accueillir dès le début avec un chaleureux sourire, les autres pilotes ne recherchaient pas sa compagnie.

Mais Trowa avait juste besoin de temps.

Besoin de s'adapter, de s'y faire, de prendre une grande inspiration.

Trowa aimait faire les choses à son rythme.

Et le rythme qui l'habitait était celui du tango, quatre temps qui résonnaient en lui, celui de la valse viennoise, à trois temps, ronde et harmonieuse, et bien d'autres symphonies qui trottaient inlassablement dans sa tête.

C'était simple, le seul moment où il oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il faisait était celui où la musique venait battre à ses tempes et s'imposait à lui, puissante et amante exigeante.

Trowa avait été charmé par le son du violon de Quatre, un son doux qui semblait s'envoler dans les airs, dégageant une atmosphère légère et virevoltante.

Il y avait de la vie qui s'exprimait dans ces notes, une vie maîtrisée et contenue, une véritable boule d'énergie capable de s'imposer aux autres, éblouissante et exigeante.

Si Trowa admirait Heero pour ses capacités de pilote, Quatre était le garçon avec lequel il avait le plus de mal à communiquer.

Il se trouvait petit devant son talent, insignifiant et ridicule.

Mais sa musique l'avait aussitôt transporté, au point qu'il en oublie où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé avec l'argent glissant sous ses doigts, laissant son souffle communier avec la flûte traversière.

Et durant la petite demi-heure où il s'était laissé aller, les yeux fermés, ressentant le plaisir de la musique dont les notes semblaient couler comme des perles de pluie, Trowa avait tout oublié, relâché la pression et les craintes qu'il nourrissait.

Et c'était probablement le seul instant où il était parvenu à communiquer sincèrement, à cœur ouvert, avec un autre pilote. Ses mots s'exprimaient en clés, en do et en dièse, s'élevant sans timidité, hauts et clairs.

Les deux instruments étaient entrés en résonance, créant un parfait ensemble, mêlant les sons du violon, assurés et plein d'ampleur, à ceux de la flûte, légers et fugaces, joueurs et fuyants.

L'air était empli de notes qui se faisaient l'amour, se tenant la main avant de mourir, laissant place aux autres.

Trowa gardait une impression féerique et irréelle de cet instant.

Il avait été ébloui par la prestation de Quatre, aimant cette force douce qui s'exerçait sur la corde, faisant naître des sons si profonds.

Autant dire que le vacarme de la guerre, le bruit des missiles, des balles et les grincements de ferrailles étaient un véritable enfer pour le brun.

Cela rendait d'autant plus magiques les moments où un son pur et clair traversait l'air, porté par le talent d'un musicien. Trowa était fasciné par Quatre, pouvant rester des heures à le regarder pendant que dans sa tête se jouait un concerto de Mozart.

En admiration devant le blond, le jeune homme osait à peine répondre aux phrases qu'il lui lançait, séduit par son magnétisme, son charisme.

Le pilote s'était révélé plusieurs fois comme un meneur compétent durant les missions, accroissant le sentiment d'infériorité de Trowa.

Arrivé à cette constatation, Trowa avait bien compris qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

Un peu plus et il collait un poster de Quatre dans sa chambre.

Il demanderait un autographe à Heero et interrogerait Duo pour apprendre à s'adresser aux autres sans peur.

Il était désespéré.

Il avait alors lu un livre prodiguant des conseils contre la timidité. La première démarche était de jouer un rôle.

Trowa le faisait déjà et ça ne marchait pas.

Mais il jouait constamment des rôles sérieux, des personnages héroïques.

Peut-être que s'il changeait de registre…

Trowa s'était alors inscrit dans un cirque, avec l'espoir de briser sa timidité. S'il s'exprimait en public, faisant rire l'assemblée… C'était le premier pas vers la fin de son calvaire.

« Je veux bien faire le clown ! »

Il avait enfin trouvé une échappatoire. Oui, il allait montrer aux autres qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient !

Il allait leur montrer qu'il était différent de Heero !

Il s'y croyait.

Il se voyait déjà, paradant après le spectacle, dans les coulisses, des roses plein les bras. Il allait les épater, il allait les faire rire.

Il allait vaincre sa timidité.

Il ne baisserait plus les yeux ni ne vénèrerait Quatre parce qu'il savait tenir un violon !

Il avait souri en voyant la collerette et le pantalon large et étoilé qu'il allait devoir porter. Un costume de clown, il allait détonner !

Parfait.

Il quittait le monde de la ténébritude !

Et puis ça s'était franchement gâté.

Le masque représentait un clown triste qui pleurait.

Et on lui expliqua plus en détails quel serait son rôle.

Un clown muet, cible d'une lanceuse de couteaux.

Pas une réplique, pas un clin d'œil, pas une seule farce !

Son projet avait raté.

Personne n'avait semblé surpris en voyant son rôle, évidemment, il n'était pas plus loquace que d'habitude, il jouait encore le rôle d'un muet.

Trowa était tellement énervé lors de la première représentation qu'il n'avait rien suivi au numéro, ruminant sa déception.

Pour couronner le tout, Catherine avait failli le défigurer.

Il pensait que c'était une professionnelle et…

Mais pourquoi la laissait-on faire son numéro ?

Personne ne voyait qu'il risquait sa vie ?

Et quand il avait pu enfin quitter ce chapiteau maudit, ce fut pour entendre l'excuse la plus minable qu'il ait jamais entendue.

Elle avait été déstabilisée, tout ça parce que soi-disant, il avait eu la même expression qu'un fauve.

Et après ça elle lui demandait de sourire ? Trowa était parti sans lui répondre, trop énervé pour dire quoique ce soit.

Il avait rêvé, il était tombé, il s'était réveillé.

&&&&&&&

Trowa avait abandonné.

Il avait lâché l'affaire.

Il continuerait à mentir.

A jouer ses rôles, à cacher ce qu'il était, à enfouir très loin ses émotions.

Ses rougeurs, ses bégaiements, ses inconséquences.

Et qu'importe si personne ne le connaissait.

Qu'importe s'il devait constamment être dans l'ombre.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'affirmer. Et il n'en avait pas la réelle motivation.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'obliger à se ridiculiser devant les autres ?

A sortir de l'image qu'ils lui avaient donnée, à dévoiler ses faiblesses ?

Aucune raison.

Aucune raison valable.

Puisque tout semblait être à sa place pour les autres.

Puisque la vie continuait…

Il avait abandonné.

&&&&&&&

Il avait abandonné jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il portait son regard trop souvent en direction de Quatre.

Qu'il fixait ses cheveux clairs, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines.

Qu'il posait ses yeux sur son corps, qu'il avait envie de rire et de sourire lorsqu'il le faisait.

Jusqu'à ce que ce visage lui revienne constamment en mémoire, obsédant, récurrent, envoûtant.

Trowa avait commencé à regretter sa timidité.

Il l'avait regretté fort quand il avait senti son attirance pour le jeune homme grandir.

Il aurait voulu lui parler comme le faisait Duo, avec ses yeux rieurs et ses mains innocentes qui se posaient sur un bras, une épaule.

Il aurait voulu faire la même chose !

Il aurait voulu être capable de relever la tête, de faire un large sourire sans rougir et baisser les yeux aussitôt.

Et puis il y eut ça.

Ca, c'était un grand bouleversement dans la vie de Trowa.

Le grand BOUM.

Ca, c'était Heero.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Trowa avait bien remarqué la propension du japonais à le défendre. A chaque fois que Duo cherchait à le taquiner un peu trop, le jeune homme intervenait.

Trowa en avait toujours été soulagé.

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de pourquoi Heero s'énervait après les autres lorsqu'il était dans des situations embarrassantes.

Il se disait juste que ça tombait bien.

Qu'il avait de la chance.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cette coïncidence un peu troublante.

Jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce le ça arrive.

&&&&&&&&

-Tu diras à Quatre de ne pas s'adosser contre le mur quand il dort, il est humide.

-Pardon ?

Trowa avait relevé brutalement la tête, surpris par les paroles du japonais.

Il sentit aussitôt son visage le brûler tandis que Heero se retournait lentement vers lui, après avoir achevé de débrancher son ordinateur.

Celui-ci esquissa un mince sourire qui s'agrandit un peu plus quand il vit Trowa devenir aussi rouge.

-A trop baisser les yeux, tu n'as vu… que le sol, le railla t-il.

-Tu… Tu t'en vas ? bégaya le français sans vraiment comprendre.

Alors Heero s'était assis à côté de lui et il avait fermé les yeux, avec un sourire un peu plus gentil.

-Le monde selon toi doit être… un peu fermé.

Trowa n'avait pas compris, il ne connaissait pas cette expression sur le visage du japonais, il ne l'avait jamais vu… Comme ça.

-Alors, tu ne te rends compte de rien ? avait poursuivi Heero d'une voix un peu amusée.

-De quoi tu parles ? répliqua sèchement Trowa dans une attitude qu'il avait vue plus tôt sur Wufei.

-Tu as tellement peur qu'on te remarque… Que tu ne vois plus les personnes qui t'entourent. Trowa. Je ne suis pas un soldat insensible et glacé. Et n'importe qui ici s'en est rendu compte… sauf toi. Pour te mettre à jour, continua le japonais avec une petite moue, je change de chambre parce que j'aime bien Duo… Sans le bien. Et que c'est réciproque.

-Tu… Tu…

Trowa se mordit les lèvres, incapable de poser la question qui le démangeait.

-Tu… C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas ? finit-il par murmurer, les joues en feu.

-Non. C'est moi. Enfin… Je déménage, Quatre prend ma place et… Tu devrais vraiment ouvrir les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Personne va te manger, on est tous bourrés de défauts et… Pas de quoi complexer, je t'assure.

Trowa rougit de plus belle, se rendant compte un peu tardivement qu'il avait été complètement percé à jour par le japonais.

-Co… Comment tu… ?

-Nous partageons la même chambre. J'ai appris à reconnaître certains de tes regards… Il suffit de te regarder objectivement pour comprendre un peu ce qui se passe dans ta tête… Mais je pense être le seul à avoir remarqué ça…

Heero se releva, saisissant son sac d'une main et de l'autre la petite mallette contenant son ordinateur.

-N'oublie pas de le dire à Quatre. Pour le mur.

Trowa hocha la tête, encore un peu sonné par cette conversation étrange.

-Et si je peux te donner un conseil… Maintenant qu'il va partager ta chambre, peut-être que tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu ressens… Je t'assure que Quatre te réservera certainement quelques surprises.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Tu oublies que je bénéficie du point de vue de Duo, sourit franchement le japonais. Et pas besoin de complexer face à Quatre. Lui aussi a des défauts, tu sais.

-Lesquels ?

Heero fit une étrange grimace, à mi-chemin vers le rire.

-A toi de les découvrir. Bonne chance.

Et Heero avait refermé la porte derrière lui, laissant Trowa complètement chamboulé.

En quelques minutes, Heero venait de bousculer toutes ses convictions.

Tout.

Tout ce qu'il avait construit, tout ce qui lui servait de repères.

BOUM.

Heero venait de faire exploser tout ça avec un bâton de dynamite.

Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi.

Il ne s'était jamais dit… Et les autres ?

Il avait toujours été tellement appliqué à cacher son défaut…

A ne pas montrer qu'il était gêné…

Qu'il en avait oublié les autres pilotes.

Et s'il était capable de ne leur montrer qu'une facette mal cachée, ils étaient en mesure de faire de même.

Il y avait sûrement cette première impression qu'ils donnaient, et puis une multitude de petites touches qui différaient, des aspects de leur personnalité qui lui restaient inconnus, à lui qui n'osait pas leur parler.

Trowa n'avait pas réfléchi à ça.

Mais c'était possible.

C'était même certain.

Heero venait de le lui démontrer avec brio.

Alors sa timidité lui gâchait tout.

Elle l'empêchait de connaître les autres, elle lui servait d'œillères, elle le faisait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas…

Même si Heero avait été capable d'aller au-delà, s'il avait fait l'effort d'essayer de le comprendre, les autres ne feraient probablement pas la même chose.

Et c'était à lui de faire bouger les choses.

Et cette fois, Trowa avait une réelle détermination à dépasser sa timidité.

Il ne voulait plus passer à côté des choses.

Il voulait pouvoir faire comme Heero.

Avoir le courage d'aller voir Quatre, de lui voler un baiser, avoir le courage de se déclarer.

Il avait alors feuilleté avec acharnement le livre pour vaincre sa timidité.

Il proposait une étude de soi, une valorisation de ses qualités, une ouverture sur les autres…

&&&&&&&

Une valorisation de ses qualités.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il savait faire à part se taire ? Au moins il le faisait bien mais…

Ah, il savait lire.

Bon, la plupart des gens savait lire. Ca n'avait rien de glorieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait faire d'autre ?

Il savait jouer de la flûte.

Mais Trowa ne s'écoutait pas jouer.

Il fermait les yeux et se laissait aller.

Il savait juste que ses sons étaient justes, qu'ils ne le gênaient pas.

Il savait piloter.

Mais Quatre aussi.

Heero aussi.

Duo, Wufei…

Même Zechs savait piloter.

De quoi pouvait-il être fier ?

Il regardait les autres, chacun étant exceptionnel à sa manière.

Comment pouvait-il rivaliser face à ça ?

Trowa réfléchit assez longuement sur la question.

Et puis il trouva une réponse qui le satisfit.

Pourquoi devait-il absolument être exceptionnel ?

A quoi ça lui servirait ?

Il avait toujours pensé, « si j'étais comme Heero »…

Comme Quatre…

Si j'étais comme eux, sans timidité, sans contrainte, un jour dans leurs baskets, juste un jour…

S'il pouvait être comme ça…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ?

S'il avait eu autant de courage, s'il avait pu calculer aussi rapidement que le faisait Wufei, s'il avait pu avoir le sans-gêne et le rire du Duo…

Oui et alors ?

Il était juste lui.

Pas exceptionnel, une peau qui rougissait trop, une énorme passion pour la musique et des rêves pleins la tête.

Il était encore plongé dans ses réflexions quand Quatre entra dans sa chambre, une valise à la main.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si Heero t'a expliqué la raison de ce changement de colocataire, commença t-il avec un sourire hésitant.

Trowa prit une légère inspiration.

Il imagina Quatre nu, comme c'était conseillé dans le livre, mais il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues immédiatement.

Cette méthode pour rendre l'autre ridicule et plus accessible d'accès n'était pas à faire lorsqu'on fantasmait sur la dite personne…

Quatre était un garçon comme les autres…

Comme les autres.

Comme lui.

Heero lui avait dit qu'il avait des défauts.

Il n'était pas parfait.

-Je… Oui, il m'a dit, finit par répondre le brun en regardant fixement les pages de son livre.

-Alors, ça ne te dérange pas que je partage ta chambre ? demanda encore Quatre.

Trowa leva la tête vers ce visage qui le regardait, innocent et inquiet.

Il finit par secouer la tête négativement.

-Pas du tout.

Il eut envie de hausser les épaules comme Duo mais il se retint de le faire.

Il n'avait plus envie de copier les attitudes des autres personnes.

Il voulait essayer d'être lui-même.

Trowa avait confiance en Quatre.

Une confiance un peu aveugle, une confiance injustifiée, démesurée.

Il avait juste confiance en Quatre, parce qu'un jour il lui avait dit qu'il était son ami.

C'était sans doute une phrase qu'il avait oubliée maintenant.

Et probablement que Quatre ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il plaçait sa confiance en lui.

Alors il pouvait bien montrer à Quatre qu'il était timide. Il pouvait bien lui avouer sa plus grande peur.

Il pouvait bien lui dire qu'il était attiré par lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? interrogea Quatre en posant ses affaires sur son lit.

-R… Rien du tout, bafouilla Trowa en cachant la couverture « comment vaincre sa timidité » sous ses draps.

C'était sûrement une question toute innocente, posée pour passer le temps, entretenir la conversation.

Mais c'était une question plutôt mal venue pour le brun.

Trowa prit une lente inspiration.

-Il ne faut pas que tu dormes contre le mur, annonça t-il d'une voix un peu basse, glissant son regard vers le parquet.

Quatre se retourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

-Le mur est humide, compléta Trowa en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ah, c'est le dernier conseil de Heero avant de quitter les lieux ? plaisanta le blond. Il aurait pu me le dire directement… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est timide parfois ? l'interrogea le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas vraiment… C'est lui qui est allé voir Duo, répondit aussitôt Trowa, pensif.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à sa réponse ni au fait qu'il s'exprimait tout haut. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions qui lui indiquaient le japonais était tout sauf timide.

Après tout, il avait perçu son attirance pour l'américain et était allé lui en parler…

Alors que lui… Lui il n'osait pas vraiment avouer à Quatre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ses bagages, souriant doucement en reconnaissant l'étui à violon.

Le blond avait du suivre son regard car il s'assit sur son propre lit, lui faisant face.

-Je l'emmène toujours avec moi, sourit-il en agitant ses jambes dans le vide. Je m'entraîne souvent. Quand j'ai le temps.

Trowa eut un regard rêveur.

-Tu joues bien.

-C'est la première fois que nous avons un semblant de conversation, répondit Quatre en penchant un peu la tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Trowa se sentit rougir mais ne baissa pas la tête, souhaitant affronter ses peurs. Il rougissait, bien, mais il ne détournerait pas le regard.

-Je préfère quand même quand c'est toi qui joue, continua Quatre en haussant les épaules. Tu sembles plus… apaisé.

-Apaisé ? Je n'en ai pas conscience… Je… joue juste, réfléchit Trowa en sentant ses oreilles le brûler.

Sa nuque devait sûrement, elle aussi, être devenu cramoisie.

-Tu as constamment l'air nerveux… Et quand tu joues c'est comme si tout en toi se relâchait…

Quatre ferma les yeux, prenant une légère inspiration, son visage reflétant le plaisir qu'il avait à l'écouter.

Trowa resta sans voix devant la vision qu'il offrait, et l'envie brusque de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes s'imposa à lui.

-Quatre, commença t-il d'une voix basse.

-Oui ? demanda le jeune homme en le regardant, l'air concerné.

-Je…

Trowa se leva, prenant plusieurs inspirations.

Ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge était sèche, il sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui.

-Je… recommença t-il sans plus de succès.

Il finit par tourner le dos au blond, lui cachant son désespoir.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose avant qu'on ne partage cette chambre, souffla t-il imperceptiblement.

-Quoi ? demanda Quatre, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas parlé assez fort…

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose avant qu'on ne partage cette chambre, répéta un peu plus fortement Trowa, se tordant les mains.

Derrière lui, Quatre ne fit aucune remarque, ce qui l'encouragea un peu à poursuivre.

-Je… Je ne suis pas silencieux pa pa pa pa…

Trowa se prit la tête entre ses mains, cherchant à se calmer.

Il prit une lente inspiration avant de poursuivre.

-Je ne suis pas silencieux parce que je n'ai pas envie de te parler ou parce que je trouve que tu n'es pas intéressant…

Trowa se retourna pour lui faire face, déterminé à continuer sa déclaration jusqu'au bout, lancé comme il l'était.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'il entremêlait entre-elles, faisant glisser ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous semblez tous le penser… Je suis juste timide, balbutia t-il finalement. J'ai du mal à parler aux autres et…

Trowa releva les yeux d'un air un peu craintif, mais Quatre n'éclata pas de rire, ne se moqua pas de lui.

Il le regardait avec un air sérieux sur son visage.

-Et j'aime jouer avec toi de la musique… J'aime le son de ton violon… Et je suis attiré par toi, murmura t-il encore plus bas. Alors si ça te dérange, tu n'es pas obligé de dormir ici… acheva t-il dans un souffle.

Il jeta un œil furtif sur le blond qui le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

Finalement, il se leva à son tour et saisit les mains du brun avec un sourire que Trowa ne lui connaissait pas.

Un sourire en coin, satisfait.

-Ca faisait un moment que je l'attendais celle-là, s'exclama t-il en forçant le brun à rester près de lui. Trowa, évidemment que je sais que tu es timide, tu crois que ça ne se voit pas peut-être ? Tu n'es pas vraiment discret. Et même lorsque tu me regardes… Alors, je savais que tu étais attiré par moi et aussi que tu es d'une timidité à mourir de rire…

Trowa essaya de faire un pas en arrière mais Quatre le retenait avec plus de force qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

-Mais je trouvais ça trop marrant de te voir galérer pour essayer de cacher tout ça ! Ah, j'en ai voulu à Heero de toujours prendre ta défense aux moments critiques… Mais le mieux, c'était quand tu t'es inscrit dans ce cirque… C'était trop beau ! J'ai pris des photos, fallait pas manquer ça !

-Mais ne te moque pas de moi, gronda doucement le brun, se retenant visiblement de ne pas s'énerver.

Quatre fit un léger sourire, avant de se presser contre lui.

-Je ne me moque pas, répondit-il en fermant les yeux. Je ris juste un peu de ta maladresse… Mais tu vois, qu'est-ce que tu risquais à venir me voir et à me parler ? Tu es toujours en vie, tu as toujours tes deux bras, ton cœur qui bat… Je n'ai rien arraché, rien coupé. Tu vois le pire que tu aurais pu subir était mon indifférence, pas mon rire…

Quatre se leva sur la pointe des pieds et vola un baiser au jeune homme.

-Ce qui aurait pu être terrible, c'est si je n'étais pas attiré par toi… Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas te rejeter… Personne ne le pourrait. Surtout pas quand tu fais une déclaration avec ce visage si adorable… conclut-il avec un petit rire.

Et ce fut à ce moment que Trowa comprit l'expression de Heero lorsqu'il lui avait demandé quels étaient les défauts de Quatre.

« A toi de les découvrir. Bonne chance. »

Bien.

Il les traquerait, les poursuivrait.

Il dénicherait un à un tous les défauts de Quatre et aussi toutes les autres qualités qu'il cachait soigneusement.

Et petit à petit, il le laisserait s'emparer de ses faiblesses, parce que Quatre guérissait toutes les contrariétés qu'il causait d'un simple sourire.

Ce démon.

-Démon, souffla Trowa en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

-Mais tu aurais fait pareil à ma place, protesta le blond en faisant la moue.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Heero, les interrompant.

-J'ai oublié le câble réseau et… commença t-il en entrant.

Trowa rougit de plus belle, Quatre collé à lui dans une position qui ne laissait pas vraiment de doute sur leurs relations.

Et ce fut avec une satisfaction toute personnelle que le jeune homme vit le blond se mettre à rougir légèrement sous le regard du japonais.

Finalement, Quatre haussa les épaules, riant de sa propre gêne.

-Et bien prends-le, s'adressa t-il à Heero avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Trowa.

**Owari. **

_Vive les œillères qu'on porte quand on a ses propres préoccupations… La vie est cruelle avec les timides. Pauvre Trowa. _

_Et j'en ai fini avec les apparences trompeuses et les pensées des persos face à leurs clichés et à ce qu'on dit d'eux…_

_Bonne soirée à tous!!_


End file.
